


Tastes Like Blue

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Gen, Imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What does 'Blue' taste like exactly?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Like Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radondoran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radondoran/gifts).



> Prompt: _[Any, Any, Tastes like Blue](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/333762.html?thread=59339714#t59339714)_  
>  If I could have included Pink, Brown, Black, White, and Grey, it would have made things easier.

"What does 'blue' taste like exactly?" Phineas asks, staring at his popsicle. Ferb raises an eyebrow but says nothing. They've had a busy day, a new adventure, and now it's time to relax and enjoy the downtime between a successful day of creating and dinner time.

Isabella is the first one to respond. "Like... blue." She says, staring at her red popsicle like it might have done something naughty.

"See, that's what I mean." Phineas waves. "Purple for instance. When you see purple, you know that it's-"

"Grape!" Buford bellows, waving his purple popsicle, his mouth stained a sort of grey colour from the dye. "When you get purple, you know it's grape."

Ferb looks up at the sky, the sun edging towards the horizon. In another hour, the whole sky will be lit up in shades and hues of purple, fading to black. Outer space when you squinted at the lights. Purple, like the frames on Father's glasses and Ferb's favourite trousers. Or bruises from dropping a hammer on your shin.

"And Red?" Phineas prompts.

"Cherry!" Isabella cheers. "Or Strawberry."

"Fruit Punch!" Buford punches his own hand in demonstration.

"Cinnamon." Baljeet hesitantly suggests. "Or that one time when it was a Paprika lollipop." He makes a face.

Red like chili peppers in their Mom's salsa, tomatoes on sandwiches, crisp apples, Candace's nail polish. Like ink for corrections and blood, the bringer of life.

Phineas grins. "Orange?"

Isabella, Buford and Baljeet exchange looks. "... Orange." Baljeet says slowly, holding up his orange popsicle.

Orange like Phineas, Candace, and Mom's hair. Like Perry's bill and tail. Traffic cones and construction vests. The stripes on Phineas' favourite shirt.

"Yellow?"

"Lemons." Buford smirks.

Yellow like the sun shining above them. The house behind them. Mom's favourite shirt and shoes. Post-it notes, number two pencils, and hard hats.

"Green?"

Isabella makes a happy sound. "Lime."

"Or mint!" Baljeet adds.

Cool grass under the shade of the tree in the backyard.

Green lights for moving, and Ferb's hair. Home.

"Blue."

"Blueberry-?" Isabella ventures, looking questioning, like it's not quite right.

"I'd say 'Raspberry', except those are more red." Buford muses.

"I thought most berries were blue." Baljeet shrugs.

Perry's fur and Mom's hydrangeas. The wide open sky above them, full of possibilities. Writing pens, blue prints, oceans and lakes. Blue like Phineas' eyes, alway looking forward to the next idea, the next moment.

"What does blue taste like to you, Ferb?" Phineas asks, twisting around around to look at him.

Ferb thinks about it for a moment before answering.

"Adventure."

-fin -

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Tastes Like Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126980) by [Jingle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle)




End file.
